A computing device, such as a thin client, desktop computer or laptop computer, may be connected to multiple types of networks. For example, a computing device may be connected to wired networks, wireless networks and/or fiber optic networks. To connect the computing device to a given network, a network interface card that is specific to that type of network may be installed in a card slot connector of the computing device.